Harry et sa nouvelle vie
by Milantares
Summary: Harry Potter vient de vaincre Voldemort. pour lui, c'est le plus cadeaux qu'il puisse imaginer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamers:**_

_**Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**_

Il a réussi. Il a tué le cinglé à face de serpent qui se faisait appeler « vous savez qui », ou bien « celui dont on ne doit pas prononcé le nom ».

Mais la victoire lui laisse un étrange arrière goût plus qu'amer lorsqu'il regarde dans la grande salle de Poudlard, et qu'il voit le corps de ses amis, de ceux qui ont eu le courage de le soutenir et de combattre avec lui cet ordure ainsi que ses fidèles mangemorts, il y a Fred Weasley l'un des frères de son meilleur ami, Colin Crivey agé de quoi? 15 ans. Le corps de Rémus Lupin, loup garou et meilleur ami de son père, et celui de son épouse, les parents de son filleul Ted, et tellement d'autre qui comme ses parents et d'autres vaillants et brave sorcier n'aurait jamais du mourir.

Il soupire lasse, et laisse les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

- Que t'arrive t'il Harry? Lui demande sa meilleur amie Hermione Granger.

- Je pense à mes parents, aux parents de Neville et toutes ses personnes qui ne pourront vivre leur vie, avoir des enfants et ceux qui ne pourront voir les leurs grandir qui, à cause d'un sorcier atteint d'une telle mechancetée n'auront pas cette chance.

- Harry tu n'as pas pu sauver tous le monde, c'est vrai, mais pense à toutes les vies que tu as réussi à proteger, car si tu ne l'avais pas tué, il aurait continué son règne de terreur et également à tuer des innocents.

- Elle a raison lui sourit Ron.

Ils se sourirent, et tout les présents dans la salle voulurent partager avec lui leur douleur de la perte d'un être cher.

Dans le même temps en Grèce, Athéna déesse de la guerre et protectrice de la terre et de ses habitants, qui venait tout juste de signer un traité de paix avec son oncle Hadès et son oncle Poséidon, alla trouver le premier et lui demanda si il été possible de résuciter les parents du jeune Potter, ainsi que son parrain, Rémus Lupin et son épouse, Fred Wesley, Albus Dumbledore, et bien d'autres personnes encore tués par l'horrible mage noir.

Hadès répondit favorablement.

Dans le même laps de temps, Shion ancien chevalier d'or du belier et grand pope de la déesse de la guerre alla guerir les parents de Neville Londubat.

Le lendemain matin à Poudlard, tous ce trouvent encore dans la grande salle, ils ont dormis là, ensemble, faisant front contre la douleur d'un être cher et la joie d'être enfin libre.

Une energie se fit sentir, et une jeune femme apparut devant eux.

- Je m'appelle Athéna et je suis la déesse de la guerre, et je protége la terre et ses habitants, jeune Harry, pour le courage dont vous avez fait preuve, les sacrifices faits tout au long de votre vie et la protection du monde, je vous offre la réssurection de toutes les personnes tués pendant cette guerre, jeune Neville vous avez eu également un immense courage et beaucoup trop de douleur, mon grand pope a reussi à soigner vos parents. Profitez de cette chance qui vous est offerte.

Et là, elle s'en alla comme elle était venue.

Un coup de tonnerre retentit, puis un éclair, et on vit apparaître les corps des personnes tombées pendant cette guerre infame.

Harry et Neville sauterent au cou de leurs parents, ils sont en pleurs, ils n'arrivent pas à y croire, leurs parents sont là, bien presents.

Dumbledore, avec Phumsex sur son épaule, imposa le silence.

- Mesdame, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, pour avoir eu le courage d'affronter Lord Voldemort et de le tuer, Harry se voit recompenser, ainsi que Neville. Nous avons une nouvelle chance qui nous est offerte, saisisons là et faisons en bon usage.

Harry, qui est dans les bras de ses parents, les regardent comme si ils étaient la 8 eme merveille du monde. Il va pouvoir vivre avec ses parents.

- Vous ne me quittez plus, hein?

- Oh, mon chèrie, on te quittera plus jamais, lui sourit tendrement sa mère.

- Je suis d'accord avec ma Lyly, on ne te quitte plus mon fils.

À ce moment là des cris retentirent, des détraqueurs entrerent dans la salle.

- Armée de Dumbledore, cria Harry en se detachant des bras de ses parents, avec moi.

Spero Patronum.

Tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore ont fait face aux gardiens d'Azkaban, et ont lancés le sort de protection.

James et Lily, ainsi que les parents de Neville se regarderent.

- L'armée de Dumbledore? Demanda Alice Londubat.

- Oui maman, l'armée de Dumbledore, Hermione a eu l'idée de ce groupe de défense lors de notre cinquième année, quand le ministère ne croiait pas Harry sur le retour de face de serpent, et qu'ils nous ont mis Ombrage comme prof de DCFM, et qu'on apprenait pas à se defendre donc on se réunissaient clandestinement et Harry qui avait plus d'une fois combattu l'autre cinglé était notre prof, pas mal de sorts, sortilèges et contre sorts y sont passés.

- Mon dieu! Mon chérie. S'écria Alice et en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Kingsley qui fut élue au poste de premier ministre, prit la descision de faire faire la 7eme année de la promotion de Harry en même temps que celle de cette année, et avec une équipe de quidditch à former pour cette année hors du commun.

_**Note:**_

_**Petit prologue, assez cours. Je pose juste le décors. J'espère que vous aimerez. Athéna n'apparait que dans ce chapitre.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Deux semaines de vacances ont passées depuis la victoire de Harry sur l'horrible mage noir, et le sublime mais très innatendu, cadeau d'Athéna.

La maison des Potter à Godryc's Hollow à été quasiment retapée pendant ses deux premiere semaines de vacances mais il reste encore pas mal de travail, puisque inhabitée depuis plus de 16 ans, la petite famille y vit, et Harry a invité la famille Wesley ainsi qu'Hermione, mais les parents de cette dernière travaillant resterent dans leur maison de Londres.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks et le petit Ted squattent égalament chez la famille du survivant.

Harry apprend à faire connaisance avec ses parents, et James et Lily s'occupent de prendre soin de leurs fils et de remercier la famille du meilleur ami de celui-ci pour ceux qu'ils ont faits pour leur enfant unique.

Le jeune sorcier à la cicatrice est reveillé depuis 3 heures, il est à peine 8 heures en ce samedi matin du mois de Juillet, son filleul dans les bras, Harry descend dans la cuisine pour preparer son petit dejeuner, celui de Ted et du reste de la maisonnée.

Le fils de l'un des meilleurs amis de son père joue avec les boutons de sa chemise, il sourit heureux d'être là, profitant simplement de la prescence de ceux qu'il aime.

Ce jour du 12 juillet 2012, est particulier, ce samedi midi viennent manger Albus Dumbledore directeur de Poudlard et Kingsley Schackelbot ministre de la magie. Cela va faire bizarre de revoir son directeur, mais c'est toujours un grand plaisir d'être en sa compagnie.

Le jeune homme est vraiment content que tout le monde soit revenu à la vie, mais il a beaucoup de mal à s'y faire, être avec ses parents alors qu'il les a perdu lorsuq'il etait âgé de 15 mois n'esp pas évident à gerer. Lily et James ne l'ayant pas vus grandir, ils regardent toutes les photos prises durant sa scolarité à l'école de scorcellerie, ils ne se lacent pas non plus d'entendre conter les exploits qu'il a pu faire durant cette même periode, de même que ses betises, bien que Lily ne soit pas contente de ces dernieres, James est quant à lui plus que fier de son unique fils.

Sirius, James et Remus descendent les escaliers et penetrent dans la cuisine, ils y voient le jeune Teddy et Harry qui sont attablés devant un copieux petit déjeuner.

- Salut vous trois, dit l'élue.

- Salut mon fils.

- Salut Harry dirent en choeur les deux meilleurs amis.

- Merci pour le petit déj.

Quant tout le monde fut descendut, eut prit leurs repas et qu'ils ont été prets, ils aiderent à faire le repas de midi.

Lily et Molly preparerent des tourtes aux rognons en entrée, James et Sirius un plat de tomates farcies avec du riz en plat principal, Harry et Ron s'occuperent du plateau de fromage, Hermione et Ginny, quant à elles, preparerent pour dessert un tiramisu tout chocolat.

Les jumeaux s'occuperent à mettre la table, Remus et Tonks, quant à eux s'occuperent de leurs fils, qui ne voulaient pas quitter son parrain, et n'arreté pas de pleurer.

Il est près de midi trentes quant les deux invités arriverrent.

Kingsley salue tout le monde d'une poignée de main chaleureuse, et il est tout sourire.

Albus salue lui aussi tout le monde d'une poignée de main, mais quand il arrive devant Harry il le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci Harry, je te l'ai déjà lors du tournoi des 3 sorciers, mais je vais te le redire, tu as fais preuve d'un courage digne des plus grands lors de ton affrontement avec Voldemort, tu as fait preuve de la même diginité que ceux qui sont morts en l'affrontant, tu as été digne de ma confiance.

Et là, le directeur de Poudlard prit le jeune Potter dans ses bras, ce, dernier lui rendit son etreinte.

James et Lily avaient un sourire des plus grands sur leurs lèvres, et on pouvait voir dans leurs toutes la fierté qu'ils éprouvent pour leurs fils, c'est pas tous les jours que le plus grand sorcier depuis Godric Gryfondor être fier de leurs fils.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement. Tous le monde riaient et se regalait du festin.

À la fin de la journée, Dumbledore prit la parole:

- Je dois encore une dernière verité, James, je suis ton grand père, et Harry et toi êtes les derniers descendants de Godric Gryfondor.

Toutes les personnes presentes furent abasourdies par cette nouvelle, Harry, bien qu'abasourdi se jetta dans les bras de son arrière grand père.


	3. Chapter 3

_**nouveau chap, j'ai mis un moment avant de l'écrire et de le poster pardon, c'est la faute au boulot.**_

La nouvelle d'Albus fit un choque parmis la petite assemblée, à part Harry, tous le monde begue, ils n'arrivent pas à croire que le directeur de Poudlard, le plus grand sorcier de leur époque soit l'arrière grand père du survivant, et qu'ils soient tous deux les derniers descendants du fondateur du village où habite Harry. C'est incroyable, ce n'est tout simplement pas une nouvelle, mais une bombe.

Albus étant le grand père maternelle de James Potter, il est normal et logique qu'ils n'aient pas le même nom de famille, mais ce qui est moins normal et logique c'est que James ne soit pas au courant, que ses parents ne lui en n'aient jamais parlés, mais le plus important pour lui c'est qu'il découvre un membre de sa famille, c'est pour lui ce qui compte le plus, la famille c'est plus qu'important, c'est sacrée.

Le lendemain matin, la nouvelle fait la une de _**la gazette du sorcier**_, évidemment ont envie de dire toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison des Potter.

Harry dit que peux importe qui est au courant, que le principal soit que Voldemort soit hors d'état de nuire, qu'il est auprès de lui tout ceux qu'il aime, et qu'il puisse terminer ses études.

Lorsque arrive le 31 juillet, toutes la famille et les amis de Harry sont présents à_** l'espoirs**_, nom de la maison des Potter, pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry et également celui de Neville, puisque ce dernier est né le 30 juillet, il y a tous les Wesleys, les Londubats, son parrain, la famille Lupin, les membres de l'ordre du phoenix ainsi que les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, Albus bien evidemment, ainsi que le garde chasse de Poudlard Hagrid, pour résumer il y a beaucoup de monde dans cette maison.

Le repas se passe tranquillement, lorsque le directeur prend la parole:

- Je sais que la nouvelle annoncée par moi même lors du déjeuner d'hier a fait un choc parmis la plupart d'entre vous, mais j'ai l'immense chance d'avoir de la famille, alors je veux en profiter, d'autant plus que maintenant plus aucune menace ne plane sur nos têtes.

- Et vous avez eu raison, dit Harry.

- Mon cher petit fils le « vous » n'est plus de mise.

- L'habitude, desolé.

- Tu n'as pas a être desolé, tu es mon arrière petit fils, et avec tes parents, mes biens les plus precieux.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice se jeta dans les bras du plus grand sorcier.

Lui qui n'avait jamais connu sa famille, les avaient maitenant reunis autour de lui, rien que pour cela, il serait prêt à tuer quiconque se mettrait entre lui et ceux qu'il aime.

La soirée se passa entre rire et larmes.

Les souvenirs se succederent, et lorsque 3 heures sonna, tous le monde partit se coucher.

Le reste des vacances se passa tranquillement, ils recurent leurs hiboux de Poudlard et allerent sur le chemin de traverses pour leurs fournitures.

Le 1er septembre arriva vite, bien trop vite au goût d'Harry qui ne voulait pas quitter ses parents, car 2 mois et demi ne ratraperont jamais toutes ces années loin d'eux.

_**très cours je sais j'ai eu une idée et j'ai du mal à la mettre à l'écrit, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire l'abandonner ou la reprendre dans quelques temps**_

_**sinon qu'en avez vous penser mes petits loups, et mes petites louves.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou à toutes et à tous.

Cela fait un long, très long moment que je n'ai pas postée, et je vous prie de m'en excuser.

Mais n'ayant ni le temps ni les idées pour continuer cette fic, je l'abandonne.

Merci quand à toutes les personnes qui ont suivis le début de cette histoire, au départ je n'avais en aucun cas l'intention de l'abandonner.

Milantares.


End file.
